Exercise devices, and in particular weight training machines, typically include one or more mechanical members that the user repeatedly moves along a prescribed path for exercise. Conventionally, movement of the mechanical member is resisted in some fashion (often by weights) to render the movement more difficult and thereby intensify the exercise. The movement of the mechanical member determines what muscle or muscle groups are to be involved in the exercise.
One popular exercise movement for weight training is the “triceps extension” motion, in which an exerciser bends his arms at the elbow to grasp a handle or other grasping device, and straightens his arms while maintaining the upper arms or elbows in a substantially stationary position. This exercise movement tends to work the triceps muscles of the upper arms.
Some triceps extension machines include a frame that has a base and vertical uprights that rise from the base, a seat that is mounted to the frame, and a pair of movement arms that are pivotally mounted to and extend inwardly from the vertical uprights. Support pads for the user's elbows extend inwardly from the vertical uprights. The user sits on the seat, rests his elbows on the supports, grasps the movement arms with his arms bent, and extends his arms such that the movement arms pivot relative to the frame. This movement is resisted by weights or other resistance system.
In many triceps extension machines of this general configuration, planes defined by each vertical upright are generally parallel with one another. The axes of rotation of the movement arms tend to be substantially normal to these planes. As a result, the movement arms are positioned in front of a seated user. This configuration may be inconvenient for a user as he enters the machine; often the movement arm must be moved out of the way in order for the user to sit.
In addition, typically the user sits so that his elbows are at substantially the same height as his shoulders during exercise. However, in this configuration the user's elbows may tend to become disengaged with the supports they rest upon, which may reduce the effectiveness of the exercise.